Portable and collapsible wheelchairs have been developed in the past and one such wheelchair is described in PCT/2013/000169. However no dual steering configuration wheelchairs have been described that provide a lightweight, collapsible and portable wheelchair with an ability to be maneuvered over moderately rough terrain.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide the public with a useful choice or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.